1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a chamber for managing storm or waste water.
2. Description of Related Art
The inventor of the subject matter of the present patent application has a number of issued United States patents and pending United States patent applications on galleries and chambers for managing storm or waste water that are known in the art. The reader is referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,151, entitled "Drainage System;" U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,838, entitled "Groundwater Storage and Distribution System having a Gallery and Filtering Means;" United States provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/063,896, filed Oct. 31, 1997, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,482, both entitled "Reversible Interlocking Field Drain Panel," all owned by the instant inventor and incorporated by reference in their entirety, for a detailed description of how the galleries or chambers are made and used in the water management industry. The inventor's galleries or chambers have been applied to other areas of technology, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,756, entitled "Lightweight and Durable Utility Pull Box for Protecting Slices and Junctions of Underground Coaxial Cables, Electrical Wires and Optical Fiber", also incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In particular, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,482 shows a reversible interlocking field drain panel having twenty five transverse strengthening ribs and three lateral transfer tunnels or side transfer openings (See reference label T3). One of the lateral transfer tunnels or side transfer openings is located substantially in the middle of the chamber, while the other two are located at about one quarter and three quarters along the length of the chamber, The lateral transfer tunnels or side transfer openings have a halfmoon-dimension for fitting one half of a four inch pipe (i.e., having a four inch diameter) and function to transfer water or liquid from tunnel to tunnel. The lateral transfer tunnels or side transfer openings do not provide meaningful lateral or transverse flexing along the length of the chamber.